Making New Friends
'''Making New Friends '''is the 41st episode from Season 4 of Barney & Friends. It is a semi-remake of Be A Friend. Plot Robert makes friends then Jeff, Danny, Curits, Hannah, Shawn, Nick, Keesha, Min, Jesse, Stephen, Kim, Luci, David, Rachel, Ryan, Scott, Kami, Colleen, Amy, Eleanor, Rebecca, Marcella, Jackson, Mario, Tina, Jordan, Maggie, Wilbur, Jonathan, Kelly, Daniel, Shelly, Lisa, Sally, Darla, Lindsey, Even, Claire, Keeley, Mariana, Katie, Patrick, Jake, Whitney, Mary-Kate & Ashley Olsen, Chip, Gianna, Micheal and Kristen to help Maria a new friend Spongebob & Squidward When Stella comes to visit. This is my good friend "Stella the Storyteller". Stella goes to Switzerland The story it's called "Jack and the Beanstalk and Goldilocks and the Three Bears". Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Robert *Danny *Curtis *Hannah *Keesha *Kim *Chip *Maria *Kristen *Stephen (debut) *Jeff *Ashley *Alissa *Jesse *Mary-Kate & Ashley Olsen *David *Kami *Gianna *Kelly *Rachel *Nick *Jackson *Mario *Scott *Beth *Colleen *Sarah *Whitney *Min *Kenneth *Kathy *Shawn *Carlos *Ryan *Amy *Claire *Jordan (cameo) *Shelley *Daniel *Jonathan *Lisa *Sally *Darla *Lindsey *Maggie *Wilbur *Marcella *Lillian *Eleanor *Rebecca *Even *Mariana *Katie *Patrick *Jake *Keeley *Tina *Luci *Micheal *Stella the Storyteller *Spongebob Squarepants *Squidward Tentacle *Miss Etta Kette *Scooter McNutty *Booker T. Bookworm Songs #Barney Theme Song #Overture (Guys and Dolls) #The Welcome Song #Being Together #The More We Get Together # #Take Me Out To The Ball Game #BINGO #We're All Friends # #Friendship Song # #Singing with Friends of Mine #Three Bears Rap # #Our New School #The Goodbye Song #I Love You Trivia *Robert wear the same clothes from Waiting For Mr. MacRooney. And a short hair!! *Danny wear the same clothes from Going on a Bear Hunt. And a short hair. *Curtis wear the same clothes from It's Time for Counting. And a short hair. *Hannah wear the same clothes from Good, Clean Fun. And a long hair, *Keesha wear the same clothes from Trading Places. And a little pony tail. *Kim wear the same clothes from Camp WannaRunnaround. And a hair-style. *Chip wear the same clothes from Is Everybody Happy?. And a short hair. *Maria wear the same clothes from We've Got Rhythm. And a little long hair. *Kristen wear the same clothes from Tree-Mendous Trees. And a pony tail. *Stephen wear the same clothes from Barney's Talent Show. And a short hair. *Jeff wear the same clothes from Howdy, Friends!. And a short hair. *Ashley wear the same clothes from Twice Is Nice!. And a hairstyle. *Alissa wear the same clothes from Aunt Rachel Is Here!. And a long hair. *Jesse wear the same clothes from Fun & Games. And a short hair. *Mary-Kate & Ashley Olsen wear the same clothes from The Case of the Volcano Mystery. And some two long hair. *David wear the same clothes from Home, Safe Home. And a short hair. *Kami wear the same clothes from You Can Count on Me. And a little long hair. *Gianna wear the same clothes from My Family and Me. And a long hair. *Kelly wear the same clothes from Can You Sing That Song?. And a little long hair. *Rachel wear the same clothes from I'm a Builder!. And a little long hair. *Nick wear the same clothes from It's Showtime!. And a short hair. *Jackson wear the same clothes from Let's Go for a Ride. And a short hair. * Mario wear the same clothes from Here, Kitty Kitty. And a short hair. * Scott wear the same clothes from A Little Big Day. And a short hair. *Beth wear the same clothes from BJ's Really Cool House. And a two pony tail. *Colleen wear the same clothes from A Perfectly Purple Day. And a pony tail. *Sarah wear the same clothes from Who's Your Neighbor?. And a pony tail. *Whitney wear the same clothes from Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun!. And a long hair. *Min wear the same clothes from I Can Do That!. And a long hair. *Kenneth wear the same clothes from At Home With Animals. And a short hair. *Kathy wear the same clothes from On The Move. And a pony tail. *Shawn wear the same clothes from Once Upon a Time. And a short hair. *Carlos wear the same clothes from Shopping for a Surprise! and Are We There Yet?. And a short hair. *Ryan wear the same clothes from Dino-Mite Birthday. And a short hair. *Amy wear the same clothes from Let's Go to the Firehouse!. And a pony tail. *Claire wear the same clothes from I Can Do It!. And a long hair. *Jordan wear the same clothes from Stop, Look and Be Safe!. And a short hair. *Shelley wear the same clothes Jill wore in Come on Over to Barney's House. And a two small pigtail hair. *Daniel wear the same clothes from This is Daniel Cook Setting Up An Aquarium. And a short hair. *Jonathan wear the same clothes from Wee Sing Together. And a short hair. *Lisa wear the same clothes from The Big Rock Candy Mountains. And a little long hairstyle. *Sally wear the same red dress from Wee Sing Together. And a long hairstyle. *Darla wear the same clothes from Joe's Clues. And a two pony tails. *Lindsey wear the same sweatshirt and some long pants. And a ponytail hair. *Maggie wear a different clothes (green shirt and blue skirt). And a long hair. *Wilbur wear a different clothes (purple shirt and orange shorts). And a short hair. *Marcella wear the same clothes from Barney's Great Adventure. And a long style hair. *Lillian wear the same pink shirt and blue pants. And a two ponytail hairstyles. *Eleanor wear the same yellow shirt and black short pants. And a ponytail. *Rebecca wear the same clothes from Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons. And a long hair. *Even wear the same clothes from Choices Count. And a short hair. *Mariana wear the same clothes from Choices Count. And a long hair. *Katie wear the same clothes from Kids for Character. And a pony tail. *Patrick wear the same clothes from Kids for Character. And a short hair. *Jake wear the same clothes from Choices Count. And a short hair. *Keeley wear the same clothes from Choices Count. And a long hair. *Tina wear the same clothes from Campfire Sing-Along. And a two ponytail hairstyles. *Luci wear the same clothes from Three Wishes. And a long hair. *Micheal wear the same clothes from The Backyard Show. And a short hair. *Stella has a pony tail. *When the kids say "Barney!" after he came life, the sound clip is taken from "Play Piano with Me". *When the Child kid say "Hey everybody It's time for Barney Says!" the sound clip is taken from "Once Upon a Fairy Tale". *When the Barney say "Oh It's a home run" the sound clip clip is taken from "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons" *When the Danny say "I'll Get It!" the sound clip was voiced by Tosha (protrayed by Hope Cervantes) from "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons" *During "I Love You" then Robert, Jeff, Curtis, Scott, Kathy, Jonathan, Kelly, Even Lisa, Sally, Darla, Lindsey, Maggie, Wilbur, Marcella, Keeley, Claire, Shelley, Mariana, Katie, Patrick, Jake, Kenneth, Chip, Nick, Min, Amy, Ashley, Alissa, Eleanor, Rebecca, Lillian, Carlos, Jackson, Mario, Jesse, Mary-Kate & Ashley Olsen, Rachel, Daniel, Shawn, Gianna, Beth, Stephen, Hannah, Tina, Colleen, Kim, Whitney and Kristen, Barney left, while Danny, Ryan, Micheal, David, Kami and Maria. *During "Being Together", Barney & Kids vocal was taken from "You've Got To Have Art!". *Spongebob Squarepants and Squidward Tentacles are mentioned in this episode while Maria was the only uses Molecular Sperator. *Time Lapse After BJ hits a home run, Danny quickly runs to catch a curve ball. *This is Maria's final TV appearance. She will return to Barney's A Great Day for Learning. *This video marked: Eleanor's only appearance. *Danny is the final child to leave the classroom, and he turns off the lights. *At the end of the barney doll with the three bears. *On October 25, 2012, There's gonna be a short credits on barneyallday. the first one is daniel turns off the lights. the second one is Barney doll with the three bears. *The Season 4 Barney doll is the same from "Once a Pond a Time". *The Barney costume in this episode was also seen in "E-I-E-I-O". *The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "Barney's Halloween Party". *The BJ voice used in this episode was also heard in "E-I-E-I-O". *The BJ costume used in this episode was also seen in "Barney in Outer Space". *The Baby Bop voice used in this episode was also in "Good, Clean Fun". *The Baby Bop costume used in this episode was also seen in "Let's Eat". *The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "Oh, Brother... She's My Sister". Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation